


An Excerpt From the Psi Corps Student Handbook (3)

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [54]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, Psi Corps, Telepath culture, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: "If you are new to the Corps, then you no doubt find yourself surrounded by customs and rules with which you are unfamiliar. This chapter endeavors to answer some of your questions, although no doubt you will have more, and your classmates and teachers can answer them for you."The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	An Excerpt From the Psi Corps Student Handbook (3)

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in [Milla's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10358895/chapters/22887570), the student handbook is written by normals, so it reflects a mixture of telepath values and the expectations normals place on telepaths (both of which are reflected in the sections on "character" and "privacy," for instance).
> 
> What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com.

**Membership in the Corps**

            If you are new to the Corps, then you no doubt find yourself surrounded by customs and rules with which you are unfamiliar. Why do we wear gloves? you may ask. Why do teachers address us students so formally? Why do we collaborate with our classmates more than we compete, both in class and in sports? And most importantly, you should ask yourselves, what must we learn to become good members of the Corps?

            This chapter endeavors to answer some of your questions, although no doubt you will have more, and your classmates and teachers can answer them for you.

**Good Conduct**

            Good conduct is expected at all times by members of the Corps. But what is good conduct?

**Honesty**

            Good telepaths are honest in their dealings with others, both in public and in private. Lies disgrace the Corps.

**Loyalty**

            Members of the Corps are loyal to EarthGov and to their local governments, to the Corps, to their teachers, to their kin and kith, and to the principles of the Corps.

**Character**

            Members of the Corps are never selfish. They never hurt another member of the Corps for their own personal gain, or use their powers to satisfy their own needs.

**Privacy**

            Members of the Corps live and dress modestly. They keep disputes private, and never argue in front of normals. They respect the privacy of others and do not look at others’ thoughts without explicit permission.

**Obedience**

            Members of the Corps follow the law. They are obedient to their teachers and to other authority figures, whether normals or telepaths.

**Discipline**

            Good members of the Corps are disciplined in mind and body. They are industrious in school and at work, and always strive to live a clean, responsible, healthy lifestyle.

**Judgment**

            Members of the Corps exercise good judgment both in public and in private. They do not associate with those of bad character, or whose actions would disgrace the Corps. They are mindful of their thoughts, words and actions at all times as reflections on their Mother and Father.

            Telepaths who live consistently with these values are never without friends, family and honor. Whatever challenges they face in life, they have the Corps to support them.


End file.
